The present invention relates to a circular saw, and more particularly to a circular saw for cold sawing, an opposed to circular saws which are used for hot sawing. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a table-mounted circular saw.
The term table-mounted as used herein is intended to distinguish the circular saw from portable circular saws which are hand held. The present invention is concerned with a circular saw that is mounted on a support which is commonly called a saw table but which may of course have a configuration other than a table. In this type of saw, where the saw blade is mounted on an arm that is pivotable so that the blade moves toward and away from the working plane, i.e., the table surface on which the workpiece is located, problems are encountered due to the vibrations which the arm and the blade carried thereon are subject. This is particularly pronounced in cases where a power arrangement is provided which effects the movement of the arm with the blade toward and away from the working plane, because the operation of the power arrangement, i.e. the drive for pivoting the arm, tends itself to cause vibrations which are undesirable.